the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Outlast
| outsidegroup = | three = | season = 46 | numberofpeople = | apocalypse = Escaped psychiatric hospital patients. | previousseason = The Deluge | nextseason = TBA}} is the fourty-sixth season of After the Dark. Host People The Airport Group NPCs The Motel Group NPCs The Diner Group NPCs Other NPCs Timeline Day 1 *''The Diner Group'' are inside a diner. A television which is in tells them how attacks are happening around London and to stay inside. Mikey pets his dog while the people around him insult it. Miguel takes a chair to smash the glass to get access to a fire extinguisher. The owner of the diner, Steven, yells at him for being so wreckless. Steven threatens to throw Miguel and Mike, who begins threatening him, out. Mike spills the trash on the floor and Miguel threatens Steven with a piece of glass. Steven ends up throwing them out despite Miguel's sob story about Sean's medication. *Miguel, Mike and John leave the diner and they head into an apartment building, knocking on the first door they come across. There's no answer so they goto the other apartment and are reluctently let inside by a girl named Alice. *Ivy tries to convince Steven to let her check the kitchen for medicine, but he doesn't know what medication he needs. Ivy, Sean and Mikey go to a store down the street while Ali runs to catch up with Miguel's group. *A group of boys yell at Ivy, Mikey and Sean as they go into the store. They manage to get food and water and return to the apartments to meet up with the rest of the group. *Miguel freaks out Alice by getting a little too close. The group try and use her computer but can't log in without the proper password. On the news, the feed is interrupted by screaming. John looks for knives with Alice and he asks her if she has any information. *Miguel, Ali and Mike go back to the previous apartment and break inside. They can see a shadow at the end of the hallway. Miguel throws a knife at them and the person yells at them to get out. Miguel pees on the man's floor before leaving. Ali stays behind and approaches the man, who is about to attack him. Ali escapes just in time. *John gets mad at Miguel for leaving Ali. Alice gives in to the group's requests to use her laptop and she logs in. She reads the news, which reveals thirty two people have already died with severe wounds. Mike and Miguel, although previously obsessed with finding out how to get into Alice's laptop, abandon that plan to begin having sex in Alice's bedroom. Although Miguel stops before they can do anything. They stay inside Alice's apartment for the night. *''The Airport Group'' are inside an airport terminal in the center of the city. Julia looks outside to see whats happening, she can see police officers discussing something outside. Joan watches the news, which talks about "coordinated" attacks happening in London. Julia and Joan decide to go have drinks at the bar. They hear a loud rumble and outside the window they can see a plane attempting to take off. The wing smashing into the side of the building, causing it to collapse slightly. A group of civillians decide to leave the airport, which causes a fight between the police and them at the door. The Airport Group decide to leave through a side door, heading out to the tarmac. *Joan finds a airport employee and demands they take them to somewhere safe. The guy doesn't know where to go and Joan demands directions to the air traffic control tower. The man takes the group there and they come across a worker, Davey, who doesn't seem that interested in the crisis or his job. Joan critiques Davey several times. Joan looks out the window to see the group he had been with earlier fighting with the police, he spots a man watching over the fight and Joan grabs binoculars to investigate. He sees the man is covered a little in blood around the collar of his shirt and hands. Joan tells Davey to look but he doesn't have much reaction. Nathaniel interrupts to recall Joan's face from TV. The group spot that the area where the plane had crashed into was now on fire. The group decide to stay inside the tower overnight. *''The Motel Group have a quiet morning. Fatima starts vlogging her day and Dani decides to play with the pool table in the staff room. A man throws a brick through the front window and prepares to throw another one when he runs away from something up the street. Kim looks to see what it was but she can't see anything anymore. Fatima breaks a chair to board up the window and locks the front door. Kim finds a map. The group decide to stay in the motel overnight. '''Day 2' * * * Gallery alicenpcoutlast.jpg|Alice daveynpcoutlast.jpg|Davey chihuahuanpcoutlast.png|Mikey's dog glennpcoutlast.png|Glen joenpcoutlast.png|Joe Trivia *'Outlast' was originally going to be the 44th season of After the Dark, but due to schedule issues with Rising Tide and Endless Night, it was pushed back, and The Purge and The Deluge were added, pushing Outlast back to being the 46th season. Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark